


Shadow to your Light

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: Yes, the shadow to your light.





	

** Shadow to your Light **

 

People overlook the shadows to see the light.  
Their eyes are drawn to anything bright.  
  
Shadows are not important in their everyday life  
  
Yet as the days continue on,  
They are tainted by the night.  
And still drawn to the light,  
They yearn to once again be pure.  
  
But life continues on,  
Not stopping to grant their wish.  
And filled with hate,  
They try to fill the brightness.  
  
People who have not been tainted,  
Are tricked and lured into the night.  
  
And I was one of those fools.  
  
I refuse to allow your purity to dull,  
So I will be the shadow to your light.  
The knight protecting you from harm,  
From all the greed and sorrow of the world.  
  
Yes, the shadow to your light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
